dauntless baby
by Maggietwilight
Summary: Well, Tobias and tris have a baby. Rated the to be safe! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer I don't own divergent!**

**INFO- Shauna and Zeke are married, Christina and will are married, Marlene and Uriah are married and tris and Tobias are married. AL is not in this. I will be updating every week. **

**Tris**

I'm leaning over the toilet bowl, throwing up. Tobias squats next to me, holding my hair out of my face and rubbing my back. I close the toilet bowl and flush.

"What was that?" asks Tobias.

"I-I don't know. " I stutter. Actually, I did know. "can I have a second? "

He nods, jades my head and walks out of the room. I dig through the cabinet for where I hidden a box of pregnancy tests. I take one and I'm shocked.

"TOBIAS!" I shout. He runs in.

"what?" he says, clearly alarmed.

"Tobias." I sigh. I hand him the test and he stares at it.

"What is this?" he asks.

"It means I'm pregnant." I say, getting it over with. I was nervous how he was going to take it.

His confused expression turns into a happy one. His face is covered with the biggest grin. I smile widely and he takes me into the hallway and spins me around.

"tris! We're having a baby!" he exclaims.

"We're having a baby!" I laugh.

He leans down to my stomach and lifts my shirt up.

"hi, little baby, I'm gonna be your daddy." he says, kissing my tummy.

"I'm gonna be your mommy. " I say, rubbing my tummy tenderly. We sit on the couch and talk about what our baby would look like. What color hair? Short like or tall like him? Boy or girl?

Tobias said that he didn't care about the gender, but I knew that he wanted a girl. I tinker it Dosent matter but I half hope for a girl.

**so, short but sweet. I am writing this on my phone so grammar may not be good. Again I am just kicking it off so, yups, that's it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So, I do not own Divergent.**

Tris pov until otherwise

**Month 1- reactions**

Tobias and I walk into the dining room. The silenced at the table was awkward.

"so," i look toward Uriah. "what gender is the baby?" Marlene had been pregnant 5 months.

"Marlene wants to wait." he says. "I think it's a girl." he rubs her bump.

"so, guys, I have some news." i say nervously. Maybe they wouldn't take it well. Maybe Zeke and Shauna would be jealous. They had already been trying for months. Maybe Marlene would think I was stealing the spotlight.

Tobias heard the worry in my voice and squeezed my hand. "yesterday, Tobias and I found out I was pregnant."

Christina squeals and hugs me while will hugs Tobias and gives him a congrats. Shauna still seems happy and hugs me and Zeke pats Tobias on the back. Uriah just laughs and Marlene also hugs me.

Okay, so short, very sorry. Sort of a filler but I think it's pretty good. I will try to update soon. I have been busy and the computer is getting repairs so I'm stuck with my phone for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**So, I do not own Divergent.**

Tris pov until otherwise

**Months two and three-cravings and mood swings**

I Bring a huge slice of dauntless cake to the table. Everyone stares at me except Marlene, who is eatlng Hers. O smile and start eating.

"tris, I don't think you need that much cake." says Tobias.

" Tobias, I am eating for 2."

"fine."

I finish my cake and Marlene and I go for another one. Tobias rolls his eyes.

Tobias grabs my shoulders.

"tris."

"LEt go!" i shout. Why was he taking away my cake?

He steps away, holding his hands in the air. When I come back he suggests we finish the cake at home. I agree and we go home. I sit at the counter and start the second piece, when Tobias takes it away.

"Tobias." I start crying.

"hey," he says gently, bringing me to the couch to lay in his arms.

"tris, babe, I didn't mean to make you cry, I just think you need to calm down."

"I was calm until you told me to stop eating cake."

"tris, your having morning sickness every day so you probably shouldn't be eating so much."

"Tobias, of thought you wanted this baby. These are just kind of... Side effects and I'd you can't handle them-" he cuts me off with a kiss.

"tris, are you kidding? I love you and this baby. I can handle it."

That makes me feel better.

**okay so I hope you liked it! I have decided the gender. Next chapter Maybe we'll find out. Name and gender suggestions are appreciated. Some people didn't like my name choices last time so I will try to do better. Xx Maggie **


	4. Chapter Tobias

Chapter tobias

Disclaimer I Don't own divergent!

**Month 5 genders **

**A/N-id like to say a quick congrats to Marlene and Uriah who had a baby boy named Dylan! Also I hope you like the quick updates! **

Tobias holds my hand as we walk into the room with Lynn, our midwife. He was Jittering with excitement. I lay down and pull up my shirt. She scans it and we all watch the screen impatiently.

"so?" asks Tobias.

"it's a girl."

Before I know it I have tears of joy in my eyes and so does Tobias.

"congrats!" says Lynn, leaving the room to give us privacy. OT takes is both a. Minute to process it.

Tobias smiles.

"tris, I'm the happiest person in the world!" he says, grinning widely. Tobias kisses my lips and my bump.

"hello little girl." he says.

I giggle. "I love you, Tobias. Your'e going to be the best dad ever."

"love you too, trissy." I'm too happy to be mad.

**So, hope you like my decision! thoughts? I chose girl for two reasons. One- I think Tobias and the baby could have a daddy-daughter relationship. Second maybe a LOVE affair between Dylan and ten? Please r and r. I have a pretty solid name but I am still open to ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**8**Chapter five

Disclaimer I Don't own divergent!

**Month 7-names **

"Tobias, we need to think of names." I tell him. "do you have any in mind?"

"yeah, I have a few." he says, getting me the ice cream I was craving.

"well, of was thinking that we could use Victoria for the middle name because of Tori.

"Yeah, I like that alot but we need a first name.

"you're right. I like Charlotte."

" I like Elena." he says.

"I like that. How about if she has your hair its Elena and if she has mine its Charlotte."

"okay."

There is a short silence.

"I'm so excited." he says.

"me too." of say, rubbing my stomach.

He goes to the bathroom, kissing my tummy on the way, and I'm left in silence. O go to the nursery painted pink, with a cradel. The phone rings and it's Marlene. Uriah was having a party.

We go to the party and have fun. Everyone drank except me and we played truth or dare where I had to fake labour and Zeke had to kiss Tori.

**so I put some humour at the end. Hope you liked it. I had two names I really liked so We will let fate decide. Please r and r! I am soooo soooosoooo soooosoooo excited!¡**


	6. Chapter tris

**Chapter tris**

Disclaimer I Don't own divergent!

**The birth! A/N this is Tobias' pov. Also big thanks to kittiekat121 for helping me with this!**

tris shakes me awake in the middle of the night.

"Tobias, I think I'm on Labour!" she yells.

This wakes me up. We grab the overnight bag and head out. She grasps my hand as we walk. She winces every so often as the contractions come. Lynn is in the waiting room and brings us to our room. She gives tris a hospital gown and I help her change into it. Lynn comes back in and starts to examine tris.

"how are you feeling, tris? " she asks.

"fine. I've gotten used to the contractions."

"your'e five centimeters dilated."

She does a quick scan then Leaves the room.

I look into tris' eyes, filled with worry.

"tris? " she turns her head.

"I know you can do this."

**Around 3 am**

"tobias, it hurts! " she yells as another contraction comes.

"I know, tris, the doctor said it'll be over soon."

"okay tris, next contraction your going to push, okay?" she nods.

She squeezes my hands as the next contraction comes and she pushes and screams.

Good job, tris, I see the head." says Lynn.

Trish pushes again. "the head is out just one more push.

**4:05 am**

Lynn wraps our daughter in a blanket and passes her to tris. She moves the blanket foment her face and she stares up at us. She has my eyes but tris' hair. She's beautiful. I look up talking Tris who is smiling at our newborn daughter.

"she's so beautiful." says tris.

"I know."

I smile and hold my finger out and she grasps it, her tiny fingers against my skin.

"hello Charlotte If you don't mind I'm gonna be your daddy."

"I'm gonna be your mommy." she says. "Tobias, you wanna hold her?"

I nod and she is passed to me. I loved her so much. She was so tiny, just like tris. I would love her forever. Tris yawns and goes to sleep.

**OMG so excited! She is here! I made this chapter a bit longer for some detail. Next chapter will be a their friends visiting. But I am going to my grandparents later today for tonight and maybe tomorrow night. So I will see you then! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven. **

Disclaimer I Don't own divergent!

**Were back to tris' pov until I say otherwise!**

I wake up in the infirmary. I turn my head and see Tobias holding my baby. _My baby_.

"hey, Tobias." I say because he hadn't yet noticed me.

"hey, tris." he says handing me Charlotte. He always knows what I want.

She's light as a feather. "our friends are coming here in a few." says Tobias.

"okay."

I hold her in my arms until the first visitors come: Christina and will.

"oh my god is that Charlotte?" asks Christina, sitting on the edge of the bed. I nod. "she is adorable! Can I hold her? " I let her and will hold her then I get her back. They only stay shortly.

Next Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, and Marlene come along with Dylan who is almost identical to Uriah except for his eyes. They all seem genuinely happy.

After they leave Lynn comes in.

"you guys can take when home as soon as you'd like."

"okay. Thanks, Lynn. "I say. I get up and hug her.

She leaves the room. I get dressed and Tobias dresses Charlotte. We leave.

**okay so just a filler chapter plus a little look at Dylan. Also, my family has this annual thing where we go to Lake George, NY for a week. There is no internet connection so no updates. I will, however, handwrite chapters so I can just type them up when I get back. We are leaving the eighth I believe so I will post one update early morning. That's all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Disclaimer I Don't own divergent!

Charlotte had been in our lives for one whole year now.

She had already started trying till toddle around and was getting the hang of it, being successful yesterday with her first steps.

Christina and will were the first ones to come, being their godparents.

"hi tris!" she says excitedly, setting her present down so she could mini-hug Charlotte, or Charlie as she liked to call her. Will smiles.

"can you say Christina?" she asks Charlotte, even though she had not yet said her first word. "kwistia?"

We all laugh and they head over to set their present next to ours. Tobias comes next to me.

"hey, princess!" says Tobias, taking Charlotte out of my arms and giving her A big kiss. Adorable.

"hey?" He kisses me too.

"why did you take my baby?"

"it's OUR baby."

"Okay, that's true."

"and I thought I should hold her on her first birthday. I can't believe she's one already."

"me neither." I plant a kiss on her cheek.

"I love her so much."

"well I love her more."

The doorbell rings and this time it's Zeke and Shauna. Then it's Tori and Lynn.

We all sit in a circle on the floor with Charlie in the middle. Christina and will go first, giving her a rattle and some dresses. Shauna and Zeke wrapped theirs, making it harder for her to get to.

"oh my god!" says Uriah, helping Charlie rip it open. It's a teddy bear the size of a seven year old, letting her fall onto him. She sits on his leg and claps, signaling me to give her the rest.

Marlene and Uriah give her a blanket and a stuffed lion, niche she immediately calls blabla and rawraw.

Tori gives her a black indie with the dauntless flames on them. Lynn is next, giving her a book and some stuffed dolls wearing dauntless black.

Next it's our turn. I Take put the necklace Tobias and I had picked out. It was a heart locket with black diamonds I opened it and showed it to her. It had a picture of me on knee side and Tobias on the other.

She's happy.

**I tried to make it longer because I am working on that! Hope you liked it and I guess that's all for now! See you soon!0**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Disclaimer I Don't own divergent!

I balance Charlie on my hip as we walk though abnegation in the cold of December. I knock on my parents door. My mother Opens it.

"Beatrice?" I smile and nod.

"well, just Tris now."

"oh my gosh you've grown so much! And who is this?" she gestures to Tobias and Charlie.

"oh, this is Tobias', my husband, and Charlotte, our baby." I hand Charlie to Tobias so I can hug mom.

"oh, wow! Come in!"

We come in to see dad walking over.

"who is this?" he asks.

"Andrew, it's Beatrice, our daughter!"

"tris." I interrupt.

"oh, wow, you're here!" his eyes shift to tobias, holding Charlie on his arms next to me.

"um, dad, this is tobias... My husband." I hesitated to tell him. He would think it was impractical. I didn't want him mad. But I had to.

"and?"

"our daughter, Charlotte." but he wasn't mad.

/

By the end of the day, a talkie and Charlotte were playing near the fireplace, Tobias and Andrew were talking about something, maybe government since they were both faction leaders. And I was watching them. It wasn't a normal abnegation evening, but it was a special one.

**again, another filler, I was packing so I didn't have enough Time. I am wgoing to start gradually boosting up the words in chapters minus the end note. So my goal for next time is Over 300. Speaking of next chapter, next chapter is charlie's first words. Tell me what her first word should be! Momma or dadda?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten! **

Disclaimer I Don't own divergent!

**I'm back! Wrote some new chapters so let's continue! Also thanks to a guest for helping me! **

Charlotte and Dylan sit on the floor, sharing the toys. She still hasn't said her first word yet. Dylan had, his was dadda, which gave Tobias a new sense of hope.

"Her first word is still gonna be momma." I inform him.

"don't be so sure. It's gonna be daddy."

Uriah zips over. "nope, it's gonna be Uriah."

"how do YOU know? "

"because babies love me." he zooms over to Charlotte.

"come on, say Uriah!" she turns her head.

"Uriah, say it." he begs.

"Oowiah!"

"YES YES YES! EXACTLY!" he picks her up and hugs her. Dylan gives Charlotte a jealous look so Uriah picks him up too. All the adults in the room (Marlene, Tobias, she's myself) look at him like he's crazy.

I could not believe it. I swipe her out of Uriah's arms.

"mommy. Please say mommy. " I tell her. Nothing.

"mommy? " she asks me?

"oh my god yes! " I twirl her around.

"why won't she say daddy?" Tobias asks me.

"I don't know but she will eventually. Don't feel bad."

Later that night, I her Tobias climb out of bed, I watch him sneak his way to Charlotte's room. After he's in and. The door is closed, I get up and make my way down the hall. I press my ear to the door.

"Charlotte, can you say daddy for me?" he whispers. I her nothing else.

"please?"

"daddy!"

**hey! Ima back! Hole you liked this fluff chapter! Also, congrats to Ansel, Theo, shailene, Natt, and Josh for their teen choice awards I was watching reruns! Next chapter has action and Charlotte will be 3!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven **

Disclaimer I Don't own divergent!

Four's point of view

It's the middle of the night and I hear the door creek open. I go down the hall, and see that it's Peter. He makes his way to Charlotte's room and I start towards him.

I see him crab Charlotte, covering her mouth so her shouts are muffled.

"NO!" I shout, punching him and kicking him in the crotch, sending Charlotte flying and tumbling on the floor as he let's go of her. I hear tris run in, she grabs Charlotte and brings her out of the room.

Now I have to deal with Peter. I push him against the wall, my hands around his neck, chocking him, depriving him of air.

"what do you think you were doing?" I ask him, forcing my grip harder than before.

"nothing! I'm sorry! I swear, just let me go!" he begs at the end.

"Are you gonna swear that your NEVER gonna pull this crap EVER again?"

"yes, just let me go!"

I release my grip, sending him tumbling to the floor. He crawls and scrambles down the hall, for the door hinge then out the door. Once he's out I lock the door and go back to tris and i's room.

Charlotte is clinging to tris, tears streaming down her face as tris rubs her back.

"hey, come here." I say, opening my arm so she can run into them. "are you OK?"

She nods weakly, and I can tell she's not.

"here, you can sleep with us tonight." says tris.

We carry her to the middle of the bed. Right inbetween us. I kiss tris goodnight then kiss Charlotte, wrapping an arm around her so I can keep her safe as she sleeps.

In the morning, Charlotte asks us about Peter.

"momma, daddy, who was the person from last night.

"here. " I say, guiding her towards the couch. Me and tris sit next to each other and I balance her on my knee.

"honey, That man was a cruel boy from my initiation. He was very mean to me and he was just getting back at me." says tris.

"will he ever come back?"

"no, never." I tell her.

"promise? "

"promise."

**Okay, so a bit of action but it think it was pretty good. Okay so, I had a thought. What do you guys think about another baby? I may do it next chapter. I'd also like to thanks everyone because I have 8,201 views, 23 reviews, 19 favorites and 27 followers so thank you sooooooooooooo very much! I'll see you later! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve **

Disclaimer I Don't own divergent!

Four's point of view again

Charlotte was now three. I had no. Idea where the time went, or how it had disappeared so quickly. Today, Marlene was babysitting, which was Alot of work. We all had babies now. Marlene had Dylan, we had Charlotte, Christina and will had Amy a year ago and a year ago, Zeke and Shauna had Allan.

Tris had been acting weird lately. She got angry at me easily. She ate more than usual and she slept alot.

Later that day, I hear a shout From the bathroom.

"Tobias! " I hear tris call. It reminds me of the day we found out she was pregnant. I jog into the bathroom. She stands in the middle of it.

"tris what is it?" I ask. Then I realize she is smiling.

"oh my god tris." I pull her into my arms. She was. She had to be pregnant. I take the test out of her hands and stare at it in awe.

"I'm so excited, trissy, this is the best news in the world! "

"I am too! Oh my gosh, Charlotte is gonna be so excited!"

"yeah, let's go pick her up! "

We walk to Marlene and Uriah's appartment and get her. When we get home, me and tris sit on the couch and I balance Charlotte on my knee like I always do.

"Charlotte, we have some news. " tris says.

"what is it!? " she asks, excitement peeking in her voice.

"honey, mommy is having a baby!" I say and her eyes light up like fireworks, like a Christmas tree, like diamonds.

"oh my god I'm so excited!" she shouts.

"is it a boy or a girl? "

"we don't know yet."

"where is it? " she asks.

"in my tummy" says tris, pointing to her stomach.

"I can't see it. " she says squinting.

"we'd have to get a scan. But we can go if you want. "

"yes! Please! Let's go now!"

We get there and it's empty until Lynn comes in.

"hey, what's up?"

"tris just found out she's pregnant and Charlotte wants to see the baby. "

"OMG congrats! Come on! " she says, leading us to the room. Tris lays down and I put Charlotte on my knee as always. Lynn puts the gel on then the machine.

As she looks at the machine she squints then looks shocked.

"Lynn, what's wrong?"

"nothing is wrong. " she says.

"then what is-"

She cuts me off.

"you're having twins!"

**Kk so sorry for the cliffy! Hope you like it! Please review because I didn't get much feedback! Thanks for reading and peace out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen **

Disclaimer I Don't own divergent!

Back to tris pov

I wake up with Charlotte on me, shaking me awake.

"mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" she says, excitedly.

"why? " I asks, still groggy.

"daddy told me to wake you cause' you have a appointment!"

"oh, right." I say. I lift her off my lap and get up and into some clothes. I pick out black leggings and a tank top.

I walk into the kitchen to find Tobias making breakfast.

"good morning trissy." he tells me, pecking me on the cheeck.

"I thought I told you to NOT call me that. " I say.

"sorry, honey."

I sit down and he serves both me and Charlotte eggs, bacon, and toast.

"yummy, daddy! Thank you!" she says as she stuffs eggs into her mouth.

"welcome, sweetie."

After breakfast, we went to the infirmary to seen the genders. Charlotte had been really excited ever since we found out we were having twins. Tobias wanted a boy and Charlotte wanted a girl and I just wanted anything.

This pregnancy was harder than the last one. More puking, more mood swings and way more of an appetite.

Lynn was also excited. She loved the look on Charlotte's face at every check up. Lynn would give her a lollipop at the end and Charlotte would say thank you.

When we go in, Lynn comes and hugs us immediately.

"so, today is the day. " she says, beckoning us to follow her.

"why is today? " Charlotte asks.

"you get to find out if the babies are girls or boys." she says. Charlotte smiles.

We go in the room and do the answer routine as usual.

"okay, well they're perfectly healthy." she says.

"great, now what's the gender?" asks Tobias anxiously. He was very excited, clearly.

"okay well this one is a boy!" she says with a smile on her voice, pointing to the one on the left. Tobias has a smile on his face. And Charlotte is clapping.

She moves the device around to the other baby. "okay, and this one is a girl!" she says. We all smile.

"yay!" shouts Charlotte.

I laugh and Lynn cleans my stomach up. We walk out (well, Charlotte skips) and walk home.

"mommy, what are you going to name the babies?" she asks. We hadn't actually thought about that yet.

"I don't know. I think we should wait to see them first."

"okay."

**Okay, so I hope you like my decision! Now.. Next chapter will be the birth. Unless you want me to try to fit in another chapter because I could, but it widely be very short. Also names! I am thinking Andrew and Andrea, which both mean brave. Or Andrew and Abigail, Abigail means beautiful and fathers joy. So older choose one or if you have suggestions for names the review! Kk so bye! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen **

Disclaimer I Don't own divergent!

Back to tobias pov

Tris shakes me awake.

"Tobias, I'm in labour." she whispers, probably trying not to wake Charlotte up.

"okay, I'll get Charlotte and you can call Christina to watch Charlotte during the birth."

I help her get up and get to the phone then I get Charlotte.

"Charlotte, honey, the baby is coming." I say. "wanna get up? " I ask, and that wakes her up. She smiles and gets into some clothes.

"okay, Christina will meet us at the hospital with will and Amy." I nod and we go to The infirmary.

"hi, christina, will." I say. Lynn brings us all to the room. Christina sets Amy down in her baby seat on the couch and tris changes into her hospital gown. Christina will and Amy are on the couch while Charlotte and I are in chairs next to tris.

Lynn starts to examine tris, doing measurements and that kind of stuff.

"what are you doing?" asks Charlotte.

"I'm.. Seeing if the babies are ready to come out." she says, trying to make it as kid-friendly as possible.

Charlotte nods. "seven centimeters." she says.

Tris nods.

For the rest of the labour, Charlotte talks to tris, keeping her mind off the pain. After ten hours, the doctor has broken her water and tris is almost ready.

"okay, Charlotte your going to wait outside now, OK, honey? " I squat down to her level.

"why? "

"mommy and I need to be alone. Don't worry she's gonna be alright. Christina and will are going to watch you. " I say, trying to reassure her. I huge her and she's on board. Christina and will take her out and I sit back down next to tris.

She squeezes my hand as another contraction comes. I kiss her cheeck. "you're okay, you're doing great." I say, trying to reassure her of her worries like I did Charlotte.

"okay, tris, push on the next contraction,,okay? "

"okay. " she whimpers.

The next contraction comes and she squeezes my hand as she pushes.

"oww!" she yells.

Okay tris, good job, push again. 1,2,3, push! "

Tris pushes again.

"this hurts!" she whines.

" I know. But you're almost there." I say.

Then Lynn brings physics a small baby boy.

"Tobias, wanna cut the cord?" she asks. I nod and cut the cord. They pass him to me. And I hold him in my arm, my others arm is holding tris'hand.

"okay tris now push again." says Lynn and tris pushes again. After three more pushes, the little girl is out. Tris leans back in the bed and Lynn passes the little girl to me.

The girl has brown hair like mine, and tris'kids eyes and nose. She is tiny. The little boy has blonde hair like tris and a nose like tris but my size and nose.

"hello." I say. " I'm daddy."

"I'm mommy." tris says, a smile now on her face.

I pass the boy to her. She has tears of joy on her face and then I realize that I do to.

"I'm so proud of you, tris"

**Okay, so hope you liked it! Another chapter tonight! Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen **

Disclaimer I Don't own divergent

Tobias pov

"tris, I'm going to get the others." I tell her, getting up from my seat on the side of the bed.

"alright. " she says, kissing me on the Cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, tris." I say again, kissing her back and then heading out the door and into the hall. Marlene, Uriah, and Dylan are now there. Dylan and Charlotte are really good friends.

"daddy! " cheers Charlotte, hopping into my arms.

"hi baby." I say, letting her down.

"so, how are they? " asks will.

"perfectly healthy." I say. "you guys want to meet them? "

They all nod so I begin walking and they follow. I open the door and we all file in.

Marlene and Uriah sit at one side of the bed. Christina, will, and Amy sit at the foot of the bed in chairs. Dylan sits at tris' feet and Charlotte and I sit on one side of the bed.

"hi, guys. " she says.

"Hey." we all say, but not in unicin.

"so who wants to hold her first? " she asks.

We end up passing them in a circle. Supporting the babies while the kids held them.

"they're so cute! " Charlotte would say when she held them.

Christina loved them and so did will and Uriah said he was sad they weren't unicorns.

"Uriah, do you know how hard they would be to birth? " says tris.

"yes, exactly why I would NEVER get Marlene pregnant with a unicorn!"

Marlene also loved her.

"wait what are their names? " asks Christina.

"Andrew and Andrea."

**Okay, so sorry for the short chapter, it's just a filler. Next chapter is school for Dylan and Charlotte! Any requests? I'll be happy to take them! Also check out my profile, there are links to pictures of the kids. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen **

Disclaimer I Don't own divergent

Very first Charlotte pov!

Mommy and daddy walk Dylan and I told school on our first day. He was my best friend, besides Andrew and Andrea. We were starting kindergarten today. We walked in the door. It was bright and colorful, the walls were painted yellow.

"which class are Dylan pedrad and Charlotte Eaton in?" daddy asks the lady at the desk. She says room 6 so we head down the hall. The room is painted pale blue. The teacher is named Mrs. Lily. She has red hair and seems to be Amity.

"bye, sweetie." says daddy, giving me a hug.

"bye, honey." says mom, hugging me and kissing me on the forehead. Me and Dylan walk in. The teacher shows us to the cubbies where we put our things in. Then we sit on the carpet.

"okay, I'm Mrs. Lily and I'm you're teacher." she says. I like her. After we introduce ourselves, we color. I color Dylan a dog and he draws me a cat.

After coloring we learn the alphabet. The teacher teaches us a song to help us remember the letters. I'm not good at writing the alphabet but I can sing the song.

Then we do lunch. I sit with Dylan and I meet a girl called Allison from candor. She has black hair. Then the teacher brings us outside for recess. I play tag with Allison and Dylan. I win.

We go back inside and we have nap time. Everyone falls asleep except for me and Dylan. We keep an eye open.

Then we did math and learned numbers. I can do all of mine. At the end of the day Uriah picks us up. He let's us ride in his car. He's funny.

Later I tell mommy and daddy about my day. About the teacher and the alphabet and everything. I liked school.

**sorry for the short chapter. I hope you liked it! I'm a bit distracted because I am waiting for a new movie to come out in theaters called if I stay and I cannot stop watching the trailer. Not sure about the next chapter. We'll see. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Disclaimer I Don't own divergent

Charlotte pov!

**AN so I am skipping to when she is twelve . Sorry for the time lapse but I was stuck. Lots of chapters at this age, so again, sorry.**

I pack up my books and leave the class for lunch. I sit on the grass on the field when dylan walks over and sits next to me.

"nice Day, isn't it? " he asks, taking a bite of his sandwich.

I nod. Sometimes I felt like we were getting closer together.

I look at him and he smiles, poking me. I poke him back and suddenly it turns into a tickle fest. We wrestle on the ground for a few minutes until I give up, throwing my hands the air.

"hey, char, I gotta tell you something." he says. I think he was going to ask me out. I try to lighten the mood.

"did you _Finally _turn into A unicorn?"

"no." he Laughs. "not yet. I've been wanting to tell you this for a while. I kinda... Love you."

Yes, it was it. He smiled and I smiled.

"I love you too." I say. I go right in and kiss his lips. His lips are warm and soft. I don't let it wander, though. I didn't want to go too.. Fast.

Dad would be mad. So mad. Very mad. I didn't want him to find out. As the bell rings. I get up and peck him on the cheek before walking away. I feel his goofy smile behind me, i giggle.

The rest of the day is spent counting the seconds until I get to talk to my best friend, Courtney. Once we get outside at the end of the day I tell her.

"so you guys are officially dating?" she asks.

"I guess, i mean we kissed so that makes it official?"

"yes, it does! Where are you guys going on your first date?"

"I don't know he didn't ask me."

"well, he will, trust me." she says.

Mom pulls up and I quickly end the conversation, and get into the car with Dylan.

"so, how was school?" she asks.

"good." I say, trying to keep it casual

She drops dylan off at his appartment but before mom gets to ours I spit it out.

"mom, i kissed Dylan today please keep it a secret." I tell her.

"of course." She says, smiling. She would tell dad, why did I even trust her?

I head into the appartment.

"hey, how was School today?" asks dad.

"good." I say, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I'm gonna go do homework." I say, heading to my room.

I start doing math when I get a text from Dylan.

_Hey, my dad is going to take me zip lining, wanna come? _

I text back _yeah _then finish my homework. I tell dad that I'm going to hang out with a friend. He agrees. the only reason I didn't tell him was because he wouldn't want me zip lining. He wouldn't mind Dylan or Uriah, just zip lining. I quickly Finnish homework, hoping to get at least a b- and head out.

He tells me to meet him at the Hancock building so I do and go up to the roof.

"yay! You made it!" cheers Dylan. He gives me one of his signature bear hugs. I look at Uriah. Dylan must of told him because he's laughing

"don't worry, i won't tell." he says, i feel relaxed and Dylan lets go.

"who wants to go first?" asks Uriah.

"me me me me!" shouts dylan. Uriah straps him in and shows him the brake.

"ready?" asks Uriah.

Dylan nods and Uriah pulls him back then lets him go. He goes flying in the air and screams like a maniac.

I laugh and Uriah brings me to the harness. I get strapped in and pulled back.

"she's good." he says.

He pulls me back and then releases me into the air. I laugh. The wind beats against my face and I can see the whole city. It was so big. I saw myself in the reflection of the windows. I go through this tunnel and then I'm out. It gets bumpy then I go straight down. I see the wall so I pull the brake and stop about a yard before the wall. Dylan catches me as I unstrap myself.

I kiss him on the cheek and we see Uriah going down, sounding like a strangled cat.

**okay, i know I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy. I did this because I feel she is old enough. I think it's cute. Tomorrow I have an orientation so no updates from six to eight eastern time. Maybe another update tonight if I get a review! See you later! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

**Disc**laimer I Don't own divergent

Andrea pov

It was lunchtime, the one time in the day I feared. Amara was a bully. She hated me, only because she was good at school and I wasn't . She was a nose. I would sit near my friends and she'd manipulate then into liking her.

"So, how'd you guys do on the test. I got an _A_!" she bragged.

"I got a b." I said, trying to act as confident as she was.

"oh, don't worry, not everyone is as _talented_ as I am."

"well not everyone is as cool as I am." I say, rebounding.

she scoffs. "your not _cool_ you're _dumb_."

I kick her in the gut like I was taught in dauntless. She stumbles back and winces as she tests the skin.

"what did you say?" I ask.

"uh.. " she stutters Ans the principal comes.

"you're coming with me, young lady." she says, grabbing me by my wrist and dragging me to her office like a little girl.

"what was that about?"

"well, she called me dumb, she has been BULLYING ME for a month and the teachers have been doing NOTHING ABOUT IT! I wanted shut her up!"

She calls mom and dad. She tells them I have detention for a month. After school, Andrew and I walk home.

"I saw the whole thing, she deserved it."

"yeah, i guess the principal can be a bit stuck up."

"well how about this, if you tell mom and dad a secret, then maybe they won't be mad."

"Kay, whatcha got?"

"Charlotte kissed a boy."

"wow she's in trouble! Good work!" I high-five him.

"what were you thinking?" asks dad.

"she was a nose! What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, anything but kick her."

"how bout I give you and mom a little info, and I'll go on with my day."

"fine, tell us."

We go to their room where mom is. Dad explains the plan To her.

"so, what is it?" she asks.

"Charlotte kissed a boy." I say. Momfacepalms.

"honey you're free to go." she says, escorting me out of the room.

FOUR POV

She couldn't be dating. I didn't want this. She was my little girl. Who was she dating anyways? How had she grown up so fast? She was only twelve.

"tris?" I ask her. "did you know about this?" I ask her.

"yes, but I swore I wouldn't tell. I'm sorry."

"do you know who the hell she's dating?"

"she's dating Dylan. I mean technically they are not really related. And being the oldest, they spelt alot of time together." she says, perching on my lap and kissing my cheek.

"fine, it's just, she has grown up so fast."

"I know, but we have to make the best of it." she gets up and opens the door. Andrea falls forward. She had been listening. She scrambles away, as if we would Get her in trouble.

We go to the dining room for dinner. Charlotte glares at Andrea while Andrea and Andrew giggle.

We all share one huge dauntless cake but it's mostly me, Zeke, Uriah, and Dylan who finish it. We'll see what happens next.

**so, didn't know how to end that one. But I think it's good! And DAWWWW Tobias is so cute when he's overprotective! School starts Thursday, so I will try and update alot. Next chapter will have a fight with Andrea and Charlotte, and then some fluffiness. Also, can we try to get to 40 reviews? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disc**laimer I Don't own divergent

charlotte pov

"YOU TOLD DAD!?" i shout, furious. she had fessed up after multiple attempts of torture.

"yes but i was gonna get in trouble!"

"i dont care hes probably angry!"

"sis, hes not i was listening to them right after i told em'. they aren't mad, mom calmed him down. he'll exept it.

"sure?"

"yes, positive."

"okay, i forgive you."

i hug her. if he was going to forgive me then i should forgive her.

PAGEBREAK

i kissed dylan again, our lips meeting under the picture of the twins as newborns with me, daddy, and mom.

"i love you." i tell him and he smiles as we kiss again. is lips were warm and soft like honey. he moves my hair out of my eyes and looks into them.

"i love you too, babe."

i laugh at the remark he just made.

i hear giggles from outside the door. i put a finger to his lips and open the door.

"um, hi." i say, putting a hand on my hip.

"hey. sorry, we got bored." says andrew.

"well get out go color a picture or something."

"well, im the third oldest so i can stay, right?" asks andrea.

"no I'M older!" protests andrew.

"guys, go ask mom and dad, they will know, i wasnt there." i tell them.

i shut the door and i hear them walking away, signaling it was okay to continue our little make out session. i sit on his lap and we carry on.

ANDREW POV

"mom, dad tell andrew that i'm older!" says andrea, crossing her arms.

"no I'M older!" i shout because i was.

"kids, quiet down." says mom. we sit on the floor and await our awnser.

"hon, who was first, i dont remember?" mom asks dad.  
" what do you mean you dont remember? YOU had them!"

"well, it was kind of traumatic so i dont remember!"

"i think it was andrew."

"yeah i think it was. ANDREW, YOU WIN!"

"YAYYYYYYY!" I shout about as excited as uriah on dauntless cake.

"but, by how long? like, six seconds?" asks andrea.

"about an hour, kid." says mom.

"ugh!" i whine and go back to spy on sis.

**so sorry, this was a filler chapter. i will be going back to school tomorrow so another update over the weekend! thanks for all the reviews my cupcakes! if i get to fifty-five, i will do a one thousand word chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20!**

**I don't own divergent! Also, Charlotte is now fourteen. **

tris pov

"tobias, Christina just Texted me, we are all playing truth or dare at Zeke's place."

"okay, cool." he says, nodding his head and walking into the next room.

I go to the closet and change into some different clothes. I get a black lace thank with shorts.

Then I remember the kids. Hopefully Andrea and Dylan won't mind babysitting.

"Charlotte!" i call. She runs in, swinging on the door frame.

"yeah, mom?"

"will you watch your siblings tonight?"

"but me and Dylan were gonna watch a movie!"

"you can watch it here."

"fine." she says rolling her eyes and stomping off.

"okay, well be back around ten." Says Tobias.

"got it." they both say, Dylan grinning.

Tobias looks worried. I open the door but before he leaves he says "be safe."

I sigh and we head to the appartment. When we get there everyone is sitting on thedge floor.

We sit down and start the Game.

"Kay, so it's my place so I start. I dare Four to go to the initiates room and pretend there is a fire."

Tobias sighs and gets up. Eventually, we her screams of young initiates.

Uriah laughs and claps his hands and rolls on the floor like a child. Marlene sighs, as if thinking why did I marry this young, potential idiot?

Charlotte pov

"can I gave donuts?" Asks Andrea.

"no."

"can I have donuts?" she asks again.

"no."

"Donuts?"

"no."

"Donuts?"

"no."

"Donuts?"

"no."

"Donuts?"

"no."

"Donuts?"

"no."

"Donuts?"

"no."

"Donuts?"

"no."

"Donuts?"

"no."

"Donuts?"

"ENOUGH! NO DONUTS!"

They shrug and walk away.

"man, your strict." says Dylan.

"no I'm not on just think they don't need sugar."

"Aww, can I have ever a donut? I'm you're boyfriend!"

"fine."

I get up and head to the frigdge. There is one donut left, jelly, so I take that and give it to him.

"Mmm good donut." he says with his mouth full.

The door opens And mom and dad come In.

"hey, how was babysitting?" asks mom.

"good. Fun."

"okay. Are the kids in bed?"

"Yup."

"well, you should go to bed now." says dad.

"fine." I roll my eyes and hug Dylan goodbye. I would kiss him but dad can be really overprotective. Dylan leaves and I get into pyjamas.

**okay guys, I'm running put of ideas. I've got alot of plans for initiation! Any ideas for chapters that you would like to see? Review! I may do aptitude soon, well see. Bye, CUPCAKES! **


	21. Chapter 21

**chapter 21**

**Aptitiude**

**Charlotte pov**

**A/N so I got a review saying to skip to the test so, here it is! **

"Good luck, today." says mom, pulling me in for a hug.

I smile. "thanks."

Dad hugs me tight. "love you, baby girl." he says and I giggle. I get my bag and walk out the door of the appartment. The smaller kids had today off because of testing, so Andrew and Andrea weren't at school. I meet Dylan in the lobby of the building.

"hey." he says, stealing a kiss.

"nervous. You?"

"good. Really excited forinitiation."

We meet at school and wait in the cafiteria for our names to be called. The Amity girls sit on the floor, playing some hand clapping game while goggling. Us dauntless stand around. Erudite are readkng, candor talking, and abnegation are holding the door for people.

She calls five names. Both dylan and i's names are in there. He kisses my cheek and then we go our Seperet ways onto the room. Inside stands a dark haired man from erudite typing on a computer.

"hello, I'm Caleb prior, I'll be adminestering your aptitude test."

"prior?" I ask. Proior was my mom's name.

"yes."he says looking up and seeing me.

"my mom is tris prior, did you know her?" I ask.

"she was my sister." he says, smiling.

"So now nice to meet you. I'm Charlotte."

He smiles and tellse to sit down. I lay down and he showse the serum we learned about in class. I drink it and I slowly drift away.

When I awake, I'm in the test room. Caleb is not there, nor the computers. The room is endless, or maybe it was the illusion of the mirrors. I get up and take a look around when a version of me says "choose."

I look and see a knife and a price of meat. I instantly go for the knife. It could kill animals so that means more food. I turn. The girl is gone. A dog barks and chases toward me. I take my knife and stab it multiple times. It's dead. I resent my choice.

"the puppy!" cries a little girl. She looks like me when I was about three. I get up and huge her.

"I'm sorry. " I say and I awake. Caleb starts unhooking the wires from my head.

"what?! What is it!? " I ask, panicked.

"you can go out the back. Tell you're patents the serum made your sick. You're divergent you can't tell anybody. It means your multiple factions. You got Amity and dauntless." he says then escorts me out. I slump, my back against the door.

What did I just witness? I'm Amity and dauntless!? They're polar opposites! I walk home.

"why are you home early?" asks mom.

"the.. Serum made me sick." She exchanges glances with dad, worried ones.

"also, the man who administered my test, he said he's you're brother, Caleb prior. He missed you."

"wonderful." system mom. She takes my wrist before I can dart out and drags me to her room.

"honey, i know you weren't sick. You're divergent. You can't be controlled. Don't tell anyone."

"how do you know this?" I ask her. She wasn't supposed to know anything going this was supposed to be a secret!

"you're father and I were divergent." she hugs me."I know."

She let's go. "were going to Dinner."

I nod and the twins are heading out the door.

"whatcha get?" asks Andrew.

"none of you're buisness"

"she can't tell, not allowed to." says dad.

Andrea rolls her. Eyes and we walk to the dining hall. Dylan is waiting for me.

"there you are! I couldn't find you!" he says.

"I got sick so they sent me home."

"oh, well, free cake for kids who are choosing so let's eat!" he says. We get in line and Gere celebratory doubtless cake. We sit down and take a bite. I always loved it when I was younger. Daddy would buy it.

I get in bed and dad Tucks me in. It could be my last night, or at least to him. I'm free to choose, but I'd never leave. I'm half worried about choosing tomorrow. Mostly about dylan more than myself. He wouldn't leave, would he?

My name is before his. Maybe after seeing me choose dauntless, he will choose it too. The twins are also worried. They think I'm gonna leave them. But what if I do?

**sorry for the cliffy. I'm excited! Leave me a review! Please! My cupcakes, i am sooooooooooooo excited! **


	22. Chapter 22

**chapter 22**

**Choosing ceremony **

**Charlotte pov**

one by one the people go up. Choosing factions is a hard thing to do. I only watch the more important people

"Ella sleasman." reads Marcus. She was my best friend. She walks up and takes the knife. She bleeds into the searing coals. Dauntless.

More names are read and more people choose. They call my name.

"Charlotte Eaton." Marcus has a scowl on his face. I was, technically his granddaughter but him and dad didnt have a good relationship so I neveret him. I walk up and take the knife. The blade cuts into the palm of my hand. I wince and hold my cupped hand over the coals. The blood drips into the bowl and Marcus announces the decision. "dauntless."

I smile and take a cloth to put over The cut. Towards the end they call dylan. He looks at me for a second then goes up. He cuts himself a little too deep because I see alot of blossom and hear the sizzling of the coals immediently

Hes staying.

He smiles and rips off part of his jacket to put on his hand. He runs over and kissed me while laughing. After the ceremony is over, we all run out, the dauntless born in front. We race up the polls to the platform.

I meet up with dad and mom. We still had a minute or two until the train.

"hey, welcome to dauntless." says mom.

I laugh. "thanks." I hug them just as the train approaches. I start running, trying to catch up with Dylan.

I had jumped into the train before so it would be no problem. I unlocked the door and jumped on after dylan. I laugh and lean out the edge once everybody is on. I was dauntless.

**sorry for the short chapter but you guys needed a update. I had to study for a test all week on lab equipment in Mr. Nowik's class. On Saturday I had to catch up on sleep. But I couldn't make you wait any longer, it's torture so I will update as son as I can! **


	23. Chapter 23

**chapter 23**

**Stage 1**

**Charlotte pov**

**AN so this may be a bit M but it's not too much. **

Joe headlocks me once again and kicks me in the gut multiple times. I wince and start kneeing him in his crotch so he steps back.

I quickly catch my breath. Then I get on his back and pin him down. I put my arm over his neck and he slowly looses circulation and blacks out I get up and dad drags him to the infirmary.

I laugh and walk over to Dylan. He puts his arms around me.

"man you showed him." he says over the chatter.

"yeah." I laugh. I join my friends, Ella, an Amity transfer named Sarah (who was pretty kick-ass for amity) and her new boyfriend from candor named pete.

"man you could almost beat me." says Sarah.

"oh yeah, you wanna go!?" I joke.

"bring it!" she laughs.

"god, this is fun I don't want it to end!" says Pete.

"well, we get our stage 1 scores today so well see."

"OKAY, INITIATES! LUNCH! BE BACK IN FORTY FIVE MINUTES YOU HEAR ME!?" Shouts mom.

We walk to lunch and grab some burgers.

"OKAY, INITIATES, STAND!" shouts dad. We look at the board and we cheer as we see our names. I'm in first, stand is second. Ella is fourth, Sarah is fifth and Pete is in sixth. We all cheer and have a mini-party for the lunch time.

Later we get into the suits for capture the flag. We get the guns, filled with neuro-sim darts and get on the train.

"I'll go. I choose Charlotte." says dad. Mom scowls.

"I'll take Ella.

"dylan."

"Joe."

"Sarah."

"Pete."

Once everyone is chosen we get off and go to our hiding spots.

"okay, i say that dylan and Charlotte, our top people, will get an advantage point and go to the top of the Ferris wheel. We will wait here.'

I run with Dylan to the wheel and start climbing. It's rickety. I slip on one but he catches me by my hips. This was how mom and dad met. I laugh as we carry on to the top. We look out at the view.

"so beautifal." he says.

"I know."

"I meant you." he says. I pull him into a kiss, one hand around his face my other gripping to the pole. I pause, i see the flag.

"there it is." I say. It was inside the train.

"wow, smart." he laughs. We get down.

"its inside the train." I say.

"good. Let's go." says dad.

We run over. One half of us will distract the other team while Sarah and I will fight whoever is guarding the flag.

Inside is Pete.

"do we have to shoot him?" she asks.

"yeah. Kinda." I say, shooting him in his foot. He trips over himself and Sarah grabs the flag. We climb on the top of the train and wave the flag in the air.

Everyone cheers. I feel proud.

*+*+/+/**+*+*+*'*'*','

"man! You're almost as badass as me!" says Dylan.

"not almost MORE." I say, smirking.

"come on, we're going zip lining again and then maybe we coulddd... " he drags it on as if implying we "do it". I didn't disagree.

*+*+/-/+*+*+*+4+*

After dinner at his house we "play video games".

I laugh as we take off our shirts. I get on his lap and...

**so I decided to update! I also have a teeny story so I was walking home from where the bus drops me off. There was a yard sale so I paid seven dollars for a CD player and inside... The divergent soundtrack! So anyways im planning on maybe some babies? Whatcha think? Please reviewwwww! ****! **


	24. Chapter 24

**chapter 247**

**Stage 2**

**Charlotte pov********!**

"okay, Charlotte!" shouts mom.

It was my turn for the final test. I walk out with dad and I lay down. He injects me in my neck.

"be brave." he nods.

_I'm suddenly in a tight box. It's metal and there is no way out. I start sweating. NO. THIS WASNT REAL. Idtake deep breaths then use the teqniques mom taught me to hide my divergence. I find some screws on the floor then stop it from moving. _

_My next fear two out of five. Im in he box aging but it's glass and it's way bigger. There is one side of fire and a door. I'm tied up by my feet and hands. I burn the rope then I'm able to open the door and fall out._

_Next is a jungle. A small spider creeps up. Then many. I climb up a tree and am able to fight them off. _

_Then is a gun. _

_"kill her." a voice says. Before me stands Ella, my best friend. It wasn't real sick I close my eyes and shoot her. _

_Finally comes my family. There is an unidentified person behind Me forcing me to watch my family be killed._

I wake up to erudite talking and my mom. I get up and walk with mom.

"it looked fine. " she says.

I smile and walk home.

It wasn't possible. I didn't think we'd taken it that far. I couldn't be pregnant.

Who should I tell first. Dylan, my family?

I Decide on dylan. I find him in the cafiteria.

"come with me." I say. He follows me to the chasm and we dangle our feet over the edge.

"Dylan?" I get his attention.

"what."

"that night... I got pregnant." I say.

"wait, really?"

I nod. He smiles.

"this is great!" he says loudly. He dosent shout though.

"I'm glad you think so." I say, smiling.

"we should get our families together tonight. Tell them together?"

"yeah that sounds great."

"So, why'd you get us together?" Marlene asks.

"we wanted to say that." I say, pausing. Dad would be angry.

"that" says Dylan. "that I-ACCIDENTALLY- got her pregnant."

Dad storms off and heads out of Dylan's appartment to ours. Mom looks stunned. Marlene. Does too. Uriah laughs.

"well that's really great!" says mom. Marlene nods.

"I'm gonna go get your dad." says mom, walking out of the appartment.

**tobias POV**

"TOby, why'd you do that? " I ask him.

"because I was angry."

"well, she's growing up and you knew this was gonna happen one day."

"I still don't want this."

"please Toby! Don't you want her happy?"

"fine."

**so, short but I wanted to update! Sorry I didn't update! Please forgive me. I am literally up at 10 writing this so please, bear with me! I love you all. Also, did any of you watch the season finale of under the dome, if. So thoughts? Bye my loyal readers!**


	25. Chapter 25

**chapter 25**

**Charlotte pov********!**

**tris POV**

the control room is fun. Looking out for criminals. I see something weird on the screen. It's an erudite man talking to Peter. I put on headphones and listen.

"so these are all simulations?"

"yes, they make you more siceptable to suggestion.

"got it. When will the attack be?"

"two weeks."

"great. I'll have the initiates ready. bye, Tommy."

This was bad.

Simulations would be able to expose divergence.

*+/+/+*+*+*+*+*+

"Tobias, the erudite, they are planning an attack."

"How?" He asks, turning toward me.

"With simulations on dauntless. It would expose divergents!"

"Oh my god, we need to stop this! Blow up the supplies, something!"

They already started injecting initiates! We can't stop it!"

"Well we have to do something! tris, I CANT LOOSE YOU! I CANT LOOSE CHARLOTTE, THE TWINS COYLD BE DIVERGENT I CANT LOOSE THEM EITHER!"

I start to sop and I fall into Toby's arms. He tightens his grip on me. I know he's crying too because I feel his chest shaking.

"Were all gonna be fine, tris."

Dylan pov

"So are we gonna name him Dylan?" I ask teasingly.

"No but I'm due in two weeks. So we need a name. How about dustin?"

"Yeah, I like Dustin. DUSTIN IT IS!"

we laugh for the rest of the night.

**okay so VERY short chapter but I have some plans because we are getting to the end of the story! Any ideas for new stories? I'm thinking comedy? Maybe a k+? Lemme know. Also, , SODA IS GOOD FOR YOU!**


	26. Chapter 26

**chapter 26**

**Tris POV**

uriah, Dylan, and Charlotte stayed with us the night of the attacks. We were all divergent. The plan was set.

We would get out the big window in the living room. We would get on the trains and go to amity. But there were... Complications. It was Charlotte's due date. We were nervous.

Then it happens. Everyone gets up outside. We head out the window, Dylan helping Charlotte through.

We run to the trains and I push it open before the initiates get in. Once everyone is in I close the door. We start the train.

Halfway through the ride, Charlotte starts having contractions.

"Honey, what is it?" I ask her.

"I think I'm in labor" she says.

"Oh my god. FOUR ARE WE THERE!?"

"Almost." He says. Uriah takes his place so dour can go over to Charlotte.

"Almost there." He says. Dylan moves Charlotte onto his lap so she is more comfortable. Then we get to amity.

**four pov**

i wait outside the room. She was my little girl. She would be fine.

She had a little boy. I knew it. But I also know its gonna be a long time. A long time until we get to the city again. Till we get to a stable home. But I like this moment. Its gonna last forever.

**okay so, I think this will Be the last chapter! I Am crying. I will do another fanfic and it will be up by Friday at the most! Also, I have good news... I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! so yeah, that just happened. Next fanfic will be some dauntless _fun_****maybe 7 minutes in heaven?**


End file.
